0FILES
A replacement for Petit Computer's "View Gallery". Instructions Run the program. Select "Yes" whenever there is a save file screen, unless you purposefully want to undo any edits you have made. The function of each key is shown in the touchscreen area at all times. In addition, tapping on the touchscreen functions as a 'scroll bar' for the list of programs. In "Browse Mode", you see a list of programs, with their filenames (up to 8 characters) on the left and a description (of up to 23 characters) on the right. Up and down on the D-pad move the cursor up and down the list of programs. Unless you are at the beginning or end of the list, there will always be at least 4 visible lines above the cursor and at least 4 visible lines below the cursor, so you can see what is coming next before it actually arrives. X will move up a 'page', and B will move down a 'page'. A will run the program currently under the cursor. START will change to "Edit mode". In Edit mode, up down on the D-pad function as before. X will move the program under the cursor up one place on the list, and B will move the program down one place on the list, so you can reorganize the order as you please. Right on the D-pad allows you to change the description of the file. You are limited to 23 characters. (Try to type more than 23. It's possible, if you know what you're doing, but it's not something you can do by accident!) A allows you to add a program to the list: you must type the filename and description. Y removes a program from the list (after you confirm the command with A). L changes the background colour of the line with the cursor, R changes the foreground colour. START will bring you back to Browse mode. One of the programs included in the default list is 0F_ADD. One of the tedious parts of creating a list of program files is that Petit Computer does not give an easy way to automate this process. 0F_ADD is a partial solution to this tedium. For every program, it is easy to create a 1-QR download which will add that program to the 0FILES list. Once this 1-QR download is generated, all a user has to do is scan that QR, and run it once, and it gets added to the list. For a list of pages on this wiki which support 0F_ADD, see the "Notes" section below. Changelog Version 1.0.1 *Initial Release. Version 1.0.2 *Bug fix for when list is empty. *Removed useless comment lines from file. Version 1.0.3 *When program is removed, set "resave" flag *Removed useless comments *Add program information to the correct GRP page Version 1.0.4 *When writing change to program description, use correct GRP page. *Added margin to touchscreen. Version 1.0.5 *When reorder program list, set "resave" flag *Add delay so keyboard tap not misinterpreted as scrollbar touch Version 1.0.6 *Unreleased (faulty bugfix) Version 1.0.7 *When FG/BG colours changed, set "resave" flag Future Plans No specific plans. Videos and Screenshots No screenshots. Download 1/7 2/7 3/7 4/7 5/7 6/7 7/7 License No license applied as of now. Notes Entry for Very last Petit Computer contest ever held here! http://petitcomputer.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:45016 - And winner of said contest! List of wiki program pages which include 0F_ADD (in ASCIIbetical order of filename): *0F_ADD *1BUTTON *BEEPDEMO *BLACKBOX *CHIP8 *COPYIT *DRUMDEMO *GOTONES (Game Of Tones) *HEXPIPES *KLOTSKI *LIFECA *MANDLBRT *PAINTRUN *PIPES *SEESORTS *SWING *TURMITE Category:Programs Category:Applications Category:Farewell_Contest Credits *'SquareFingers' - Creator __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Applications Category:Farewell_Contest